


To a new beginning

by Wiegenlied



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Same Age, because he is a dense dense character, protective and possessive Tom, valentine's exchange art gift for caxandra, who is about to snap XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Tom and Harry are childhood friends who attend different universities, much to Tom's dismay. He doesn't let that stop him, though, and does his best to visit as often as he is able to prevent any flies from sticking to his sweet Harry- who, by the way,stillhasn't realized Tom's affections for him. Flash forward some time and one misunderstanding later, Tom thinks they're now dating- he confessed! Harry accepted!! Harry, on the other hand, is a bit (ok,a lot)confused by Tom's increasing closeness- because it turns out, hedidn'tget what Tom's confession was about- but like the flexible person he is, he rolls with it, not really understanding but not seeing the harm in it, either.Until the day it finally,finallyclicks.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tomarrymort Valentines Exchange 2021





	To a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caxandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxandra/gifts).



> My Valentine's exchange gift to caxandra in the tomarry discord server 🎉
> 
> I had a lot of fun with answering their request in a comic! Their ask was _'fluff, same age Tomarry, friends to lovers, Tom asks out a naive Harry'_ \- I hope I was able to hit all those asks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
